


saw you in a dream (you came to me)

by summersinjune



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!NCT, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, and yes they are lesbians, but not really?, ok maybe some plot, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersinjune/pseuds/summersinjune
Summary: Haechan thinks of the pretty woman with the shy and gentle smile who passes her by in the elevator every day.Perhaps a little too often.(Alternatively, Haechan's imagination gets the better of her.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	saw you in a dream (you came to me)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my very first fic (and smut too i suppose) so ofc i had to start off my ao3 career with hyuckil as lesbians... honestly this began as a self-indulgent work because im dumb and stupid lesbian myself, but i hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless ♡
> 
> (another note: there is a mentioned age gap throughout this fic, but it mirrors their current ages irl!)

Haechan sighed exhaustedly as she fell onto the crumpled bed sheets. Left breathless, her chest heaved gently as she struggled to recover from the intensity of their shared kiss. Soft strands of hair fanned out in the pillow beneath her head, as Taeil leaned down to eye level with Haechan, her body caging the younger’s delicate frame.

“I’ve…” Haechan’s voice trailed off before pausing, allowing a growing silence to settle in the air. “I’ve never done this before. It’s my first time.” An unfamiliar feeling of distress brewed within her chest.

Taeil closed the distance between the two of them by pressing a gentle, reassuring kiss against Haechan’s lips to calm her nerves. “It’s alright. Do you trust me?”

Her intent gaze pierced through Haechan’s body, lighting the surface of her skin ablaze with heat and pure need. Taeil’s concerned eyes never left Haechan’s face even for a moment, patiently searching for a response hidden within it.

Haechan doesn’t have to waste any time to stop and think after hearing her words, and simply nods. “I do.” 

“Well, do you want me as much as I want you right now, baby?”

Timidly pressing her trembling thighs together, Haechan could feel her anxieties beginning to dissolve from her hazy, lust-filled mind. “I-I do,” Haechan half moaned, half begged, as she clung tightly onto Taeil’s shoulders. 

“I don’t want you. I need you.” Taeil gently stroked a wisp of Haechan’s hair behind an ear, admiring her child-like eagerness. 

Haechan had never wanted to press her lips against another woman’s this badly in her entire life. 

Taeil’s light fingertips grazed along her ear, falling towards the soft angle of her jaw, deep in contemplation. 

“You’re sure?”

Haechan mustered the courage to respond to Taeil’s patient affirmations with a sudden kiss, hurriedly propping herself up to shorten the gap between their lips. 

The pace between Haechan and Taeil began to quicken, lips moving fervently against one another, their tongues lapping in harmony with one another. Haechan feared that she was essentially drooling at this point, but nothing could compare to the absolute bliss she felt when Taeil pulled her face closer to her own, teeth biting down lightly on her bottom lip. More than anything, she wanted to live within this moment forever, lips not leaving Taeil’s for hours on end.

“Mm, Taeil.” Haechan's needy whines echoed across the empty room, as a silent signal for Taeil to deepen the kiss further. 

Taeil’s hands slowly wandered towards the slight curve of Haechan’s waist, her fingertips igniting flames that licked across the expanse of her skin, with each and every second that passed. Taeil’s mouth shifted to the bare nape of Haechan’s neck, sloppily moving against it, paying the neglected area with the attention it deserved. 

The insistent, coiling heat that pooled within Haechan’s lower belly grew warmer with every passing moment. 

Taeil began to make her way down Haechan’s lithe body, her lips following every movement and ghosting along her skin with chaste kisses. Taeil’s lips soon reached the peak of her breasts, tongue circling slowly around the hardened buds, earning a wanton moan from Haechan’s body.

“Is this okay?” Taeil broke the kiss briefly and gently clasped Haechan’s hands together in her own. 

“Mm– more than okay.” Haechan nodded furiously. Impatient, horny and not wanting to wait any longer, the younger continued to whine at the painfully slow pace that Taeil had set for her. 

Haechan squirmed impatiently beneath her embrace, breathing out, “Taeil, hurry,” punctuating her urgency with a choked out moan, as Taeil’s tongue moved skillfully in tandem with her lips, sucking gently on the crest of her hip bones. 

Taeil stopped her incessant teasing, leaving a trail of blooming, purple marks in her wake. “Hm? so needy already, baby? Wait a little more, okay?” Taeil fake pouted in response, more so of a request than a question. 

“You can be a good, patient girl for me, right?” Haechan shakily rutted her hips upwards in retaliation, begging to feel even the slightest contact of her burning skin against Taeil’s touch. 

With one swift movement of her hand, Taeil restrained Haechan’s restless and much too eager hips against the mattress. Haechan’s unending whines fell on deaf ears, as she proceeded to arch her hips despite Taeil’s continuous attempts to hold her down. Soft pants escaped from Haechan’s lips, “P-please, Taeil, I’ll be good!” The older looked unaffected by her continuous pleas, digging her fingers deeper into her hip bones. 

Taeil cocked her head and stared defiantly at the younger, half smirking at the fact that Haechan was nearly brimming with tears over the fact that her desires weren’t being fulfilled, and especially not being fulfilled immediately. 

Haechan’s pussy clamped down on its own accord as Taeil continued to stare her down; warm and already dripping wet, waiting to be touched. 

“You’re so polite, princess. waiting so patiently for me, that you’re trembling like this?” Taeil briefly caressed a single hand onto her lower belly as she praised her, dragging her fingertips down towards Haechan’s opening, eagerly inviting her touch. 

“Mhm, yeah, for you, a-all for you,” Haechan mewled out shamelessly, teeth gnawing down onto her bottom lip as a weak attempt to muffle her desperation.

“You mean, all of _this_ is for me?” Taeil quipped, slowly running her hands along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Haechan instinctively spread her legs as an immediate response to the older’s fleeting touch, silently pleading for more than what she was giving to her. 

Taeil didn’t hesitate to dote on the younger’s implications, complying with what was being asked of her in an instant. Smiling curiously, Taeil looked down on Haechan, already appearing wrecked, eyes glistening with tears as she whined helplessly beneath her. 

“Open up.” The sight of Haechan’s sultry, half-lidded gaze, mouth hanging open sensually, dripping with saliva as she waited so diligently for Taeil’s fingers, filled the older with pleasure. 

Taeil knelt down towards Haechan, legs trapping Haechan’s lower body in between her own. “Look at you, so slutty and needy that you’re drooling all over yourself.” 

Haechan suckled on her fingertips without complaint, shivering in absolute delight as Taeil abruptly thrust her fingers deeper into her warm, wet cavern. 

“Mm– ah, ahn–” Holding back a gag, Haechan moaned noisily around her slender fingers, hips attempting to seek contact with Taeil’s body hovering above her.

Taeil retracted her fingers from her mouth, with Haechan’s warm and slick saliva sufficiently coating the entire surface. “Do you think you’ve been behaving well enough? Maybe I should give my good girl her reward now.” 

Nodding furiously at the thought of what she could offer, Haechan bit down on her reddened, swollen lips and anticipated Taeil’s next movement. “N-need it.” Haechan could feel her clit throbbing angrily in excitement, as Taeil continued to delay every passing second, reducing her to a whimpering, lust-filled mess. 

“Ah ah, what happened to being polite?”, Taeil tutted, almost as if she were scolding her. “You’re not even going to say please?”

Haechan continued to beg and plead for mercy, desperate for the other to fulfill her needs. “Taeil– I need it, please!” If this was considered as a punishment, she couldn’t even begin to imagine what Taeil had in store for her.

Shuffling back a short distance, Taeil grabbed a neglected pillow from the foot of the bed and hurriedly tucked it beneath Haechan’s hips. 

Taeil hummed lightly as she ran her fingers along the outline of her swollen folds. She brushed quickly by her sensitive clit, leaving Haechan to beg for more; anything, just more than a thoughtless graze. She was ruthless for teasing Haechan like this, tracing a single digit at an unbearable pace around the rim of her opening.

“Will you let me in, princess?” 

Haechan didn’t hesitate for a moment, arching her back directly into her touch. “God, just fuck me!” 

Taeil grabbed her by the chin unexpectedly, catching her by surprise, tilting her head forward as she leaned in to meet her lips once more. 

They exchanged a filthy kiss, filled with pure fervor and teeth clashing clumsily against one another. Taeil swallowed every single one of Haechan’s high-pitched, impatient whimpers with each swirl of her tongue. Detaching her lips from Haechan’s open mouth, Taeil felt pleased to see the younger completely satiated and drunk with lust. “Mm, so noisy and no manners either? Had to shut you up, since you won’t listen to me.” 

Eyes brimming with tears, Haechan was on the verge of bursting in more ways than one. “No. No, please, please! I promise I’ll be a... g-good girl for you,” she cried out wearily, aching for Taeil to give her more. 

“Hm, I can't leave my princess like this. Pretty, patient, and waiting to be rewarded.” Contemplating on how she would play with Haechan next, Taeil paused briefly. “Spread your legs for me.” 

“Ready?” 

Haechan nodded enthusiastically, round eyes sparkling with whole-hearted delight before answering her question. “Y-Yes, yes, yes, please!” 

Crying out in pleasure, Haechan felt her pent-up frustration dissipate from her body as Taeil pushed a single digit into her heat. Taeil’s thin, spit soaked finger searched aimlessly between her folds, gliding in and out against every smooth ridge she could feel in her pussy. 

She paced herself slowly in the beginning, then carefully slipped a second digit inside, allowing Haechan to adjust to the intrusion. Gradually, Taeil inserted a third finger into Haechan’s tight entrance, beckoning her with each curl and stroke of her fingertips. “You feel so g-good, inside of me, fuck!” Feeling no desire to hold back even a single noise, Haechan babbled shamelessly with each thrust of her fingers. 

Taeil’s face dipped down to the space between her spread thighs. Her warm breaths brushed against Haechan’s overly sensitive pussy, sending her nerves into a frenzy. Not wanting to waste a single minute, Taeil had decided she was done with teasing and delved straight into her slick folds, tongue flicking languidly around her hard, aching clit. 

Haechan’s body keened from the sudden, pleasure-inducing contact, pulling away from Taeil’s touch. Her toes curled in satisfaction, digging her heels down into the mattress when Taeil’s tongue flattened against her clit, bringing her body closer to her lips once more. 

The sensation of Taeil’s fingers stroking inside her heat, paired with her wet tongue drawing circles on her sensitive bud evoked an indescribable feeling of ecstasy that only left her wanting more. 

“Baby? Hold onto the back of your knees for me.” Taeil gestured in a way that suggested being almost folded in half. Haechan’s hands clung to her thighs, drawing them closer to her chest, legs dangling apart from each other in a lewd position that allowed for easier access. 

She shoved her long, slender fingers in again as deeply as she could, without any warning. Her continuous strokes became rougher and rougher with each thrust, but this was the exact feeling she had been anticipating the entire night. 

“Don’t want anybody else to fuck me, _ah_ , only you!” Squeaky whines spilled endlessly from Haechan’s gaping mouth, with the pitch of her voice increasing with Taeil’s every movement. “I'm yours, a-all yours!”

Each lap of Taeil’s tongue against her pussy was torturous, alternating between sucking on her sore, hardened clit and caressing her warm heat. “Mmph, ahn, I’ll– _cum_ , if you make me wait any longer!” Haechan’s long legs bracketed Taeil’s face, pressing her lower body closer into her touch. 

The way her wet muscle moved in between her legs caused Haechan to throw her head back in pleasure, hissing out from behind her teeth. “Mm, ah, I’m going to burst–“ Her orgasm was beginning to build, heat steadily rising inside of her as she mewled and whined with each roll of her hips. 

“How are you feeling, princess?” Taeil wasn’t stupid. She could see that Haechan was pliant as ever beneath her touch, and she could hear every single one of her bliss-filled moans, loud and clear. Haechan wanted to rip her hair out in frustration upon hearing such a coy, yet blunt statement roll off her tongue. 

Instead, Haechan could feel her entire body shiver against her own wishes, letting another quiet moan fall from her lips. “So, so good, I want … Mm– more.” 

Her body was on an insatiable high, desperately seeking out even more than what she was receiving. She was so close. She just needed a little more to push her over the edge. 

”God, you really are a slut.”

“Asking for more when I’ve already been this generous with you?” Taeil flashed her with that same coy, fucking smirk, but she still looked so irresistable to Haechan. 

“F-fuck me harder. Please, I just want more, p-please!” 

“You want more? Then I’ll give you more.” Gripping onto the back of her thighs for extra leverage, the older pushed them back even further, leaving Haechan in a compromising position. She whimpered at the sensation of Taeil’s fingertips pressing into her skin, sure to leave bruises behind once she loosened her grip.

Despite the dull strain growing in her muscles, she still held herself together for Taeil, delighting in the ecstatic feeling that sparked throughout her body. 

Taeil relentlessly thrust her fingers back into her gaping heat, as she slid in and out, quick and unforgiving. She licked hungrily all over her throbbing clit, moaning and breathing out with each movement of her tongue. “Mm, you taste so sweet, princess.” 

Haechan stuttered her hips into Taeil’s touch, chasing after her orgasm that felt undeniably close within her reach. Her hands made their way onto Taeil’s scalp, clutching onto it tightly as she pulled her head deeper between her thighs. “Please, Taeil. Mm, I’m so c-close, _ah!_ I think I’m going to cu–“

Taeil stopped in the heat of the moment and separated her spit-soaked lips from Haechan’s pussy. She stared back at her with a playful, mischievous glint in her eyes, gaze darkening.

Haechan winced audibly at the slide of Taeil’s fingers as they suddenly pulled out, her pussy clenching down angrily around the loss of contact. “Fuck– no, wait, T-Taeil, please, I need you so badly!” The younger was ready to burst into tears at the thought of her orgasm being ripped from her.

“Why don't you be a good girl, and show me how much you need me instead?” Taeil had no intention of demonstrating for Haechan, and instead, motioned her two outstretched fingers into an upside-down “V” gesture. 

The strange suggestion instantly clicked in Haechan’s sex-crazed mind, and in an instant, she leapt up to swap her position with Taeil’s, falling all over herself just to keep her body upright.

Taeil held her body closely, interlocking her fingers in between one of the younger’s hands, with the other hand just barely encircling her the curve of her waist. Bearing a portion of her weight, Taeil gave her the bit of support that she needed, as she struggled to find the right position above her hips. The feeling of Taeil’s warm skin and comforting embrace alone was enough to send her overstimulated body over the edge. 

“Are you comfortable, baby?” The reassurance held deep within Taeil’s gaze silently urged her to initiate, nervously lowering her hips inch by inch. Gripping onto Taeil’s hands, she gave her hips a short, tentative roll, hissing under her breath when her pussy finally made contact on her thick, muscled thigh. _All those long nights of grinding against and cumming on my poor, abused pillow are finally gonna pay off,_ she giggled to herself. Finding a comfortable pace, her flushed cheeks began to flood with heat as she impatiently rolled her hips back and forth. 

“Fuck– ah!” Taeil spurred her on further by pressing her thigh directly onto her heat as she grinded down, forcing out a breathy whine from the back of her throat. “I l-love, the way you make me feel, uhn!” The hot, unrelenting friction of Taeil’s skin against her throbbing clit caused a stream of sensuous moans to tumble from her mouth. 

Upon noticing Haechan’s stuttering and clumsy movements, Taeil unclasped her hands from her grip to rest her open palms on the highest point of her hip bones. “Let’s try something different. Is that okay with you?” 

Poking her tongue out playfully, Haechan licked at her bottom lip, greedy for more, as usual. She swung her leg over her hip, changing her position to hover over Taeil’s pussy. “Like this?” 

The two moaned out in unison upon contact, causing Taeil to bite down on her lip to stifle her cries. Haechan lowered her hips, dragging her clit onto Taeil’s slick, gaping hole that eagerly reacted to her every movement. “Or maybe like this?” Arousal pumped through Taeil’s veins as she watched Haechan straddle her hips above her, admiring her sudden burst of confidence. 

Bucking up to meet her hips, Taeil coordinated her every movement with Haechan’s, in an attempt to build her own orgasm. The intense feeling of stimulation buzzed throughout her body, with every bump and grind of Haechan’s hips against her own pushing her further off the edge. It was useless to hold back a whine at this point, causing her own moans to blend into Haechan’s whimpers that filled the air between them. 

Taking note of Taeil’s actions from earlier, Haechan reached down to stroke gently at the older’s nipples, tweaking a hardened bud between her two fingertips. Her hips rolled forward in a more aggressive, impatient motion as she continued to play with Taeil’s dark nipples. 

Haechan’s movements continued to stutter, her hips jolting each time her pussy rubbed against Taeil’s. Feeling a shiver run down her spine, the sensitivity and overstimulation was beginning to become unbearable as tears began to well in her eyes once more. She fucked harder into Taeil’s hips, desperately seeking out the pleasure that she had been waiting so patiently for, not stopping her sloppy and uncoordinated movements even for a second. “I think I’m getting, _ahn!_ Clos–“ 

Taeil gripped tightly onto her hip bones again, pulling Haechan closer and deeper with each grind of her hips, amplifying the stimulation that she felt in her slick-soaked pussy. Unable to make out a single word, a string of unintelligible moans cascaded from Haechan’s mouth as her orgasm finally washed over her. Hot, wet fluid seeped out of her oversensitized and abused hole, and easing the smooth glide of her hips onto Taeil’s. 

As she came down from her high, Taeil followed after her cue, moaning out Haechan’s name wantonly, chasing after her own orgasm. 

Haechan nearly toppled over Taeil as she flopped onto her back, panting furiously in an attempt to catch her breath. Her weak limbs felt like liquid, melting into the sheets as she lay happily next to the older. Taeil turned her gaze to meet Haechan’s own wavering eyes, and gave her a sweet smile. 

“H– how,” Taeil paused for a moment to allow the air to return to her lungs, as she chuckled softly. “How was it?” 

Haechan cupped her palms to Taeil’s warm, flushed cheeks and pressed a light kiss to the corner of her lips. “It was perfect. You were perfect.” She sighed, pulling herself closer into Taeil’s embrace, feeling too exhausted to even keep her eyes open. 

Taeil returned her affections by planting a soft kiss onto the middle of her forehead, indulging herself in the younger’s satisfaction. “I’m glad.” 

Waiting for Haechan to fall asleep, Taeil quietly slipped out of her arms, despite not wanting to leave her side. 

Preparing a damp towel, each swipe and drag of the soaked cloth against Haechan’s skin felt cool to the touch. As Taeil continued to clean her, the older’s careful and gentle touches lulled Haechan into a dream-like state, closing her eyes. She felt at peace, lying next to Taeil like this. An unfamiliar feeling of happiness caused her heart to swell. More than anything, she felt loved.

–

Haechan woke up in a cold sweat, still panting frantically with each breath she took. Her heart was beating at a rapid pace, struggling to recall what had just happened. Hurriedly bunching up her sheets to cover her chest, she couldn’t recall when she had taken off her clothes. 

A far from comfortable, sense of unease lingered in her chest. Needless to say, she was confused. Confused and still extremely, stupidly turned on. 

_We’re strangers, there’s no way that could’ve happened._

Haechan bashfully buried her face into her hands, shaking her head in denial. 

She peeked under the blanket covering her breasts, in the most apprehensive way possible, mentally preparing herself to wince at the sight of the damage that had been done. 

Nothing. No faint, purpling bruises, no marks, not a single love bite left behind.

_Strange, but, alright. Not surprising._

Nibbling on her bottom lip, she shyly moved a hand lower and lower towards her pussy, mildly dreading what her fingers would soon come across. 

Haechan gasped upon making contact with her hole, half surprised and half embarrassed knowing that she was this responsive, even in her dreams. Feeling in between her legs out of curiosity, she was still incredibly warm, wet and most of all, still leaking with cum. 

Letting out a deep sigh, she felt the older woman’s imaginary touch linger on her body, still vividly feeling the sensation of her hands tracing across her skin. To her disappointment, it was just a dream. And especially, one that she would not be forgetting about any time soon. “Way too good to be true,” Haechan muttered softly under her breath. 

Haechan whipped the flimsy sheets from her body, only to come to the realization that she was entirely nude. Upon further observation, her innocent, silk bed sheets were completely soaked through by her own fluids. Mortified at the sight of the mess she had left behind, she blushed bright red, hot blood rushing to her cheeks in embarrassment. 

“Oh god.” Haechan gulped fearfully. 

“Renjun is going to kill me for doing my laundry on a weekday before 7pm.” 

–

Haechan rushed towards the elevator, both arms clutching her paper bags, filled to the brim with groceries. “Thank you for holding the elevator for me,” Haechan huffed out in relief, attempting to catch her own breath. 

“Oh, it’s not a problem at all. Which floor are you on?”

Haechan took in the older woman’s delicate qualities, from her round, deep brown eyes that shone with a curious glint to her honey-like voice that melted off her tongue. She wore a simple, pale blue dress shirt, neatly tucked into a fitted pencil skirt that complimented her petite figure.

Taeil brushed a section of her bobbed, caramel-coloured hair behind her shoulders, before sparing her with a shy, thin lipped smile, causing Haechan to stumble on her own two feet and punched the words straight out of her chest.

“Um, the 27th floor please. Thank you again!”

Upon pressing the button to her floor, Taeil stared back at her intently, almost as if she were observing her every movement and assessing every single feature that adorned her face. The other held a calm and collected appearance, almost feeling bashful at the sight of Haechan’s timid and anxious behaviour. Haechan glanced briefly back up at her, before tearing her eyes away from Taeil’s face in embarrassment, staring holes into her tattered sneakers. 

They hadn’t really shared any previous interactions between each other besides introducing themselves and passive small talk that filled the gaps in time as the elevator made its way up. 

However, that didn’t stop Haechan from quietly admiring her from afar ever since the two met.

She shied away from her gaze, too nervous to make any eye contact with the woman who she had been fantasizing about, day and night. She was absolutely sure that Taeil could notice the faint, rosy blush that fanned across both of her cheeks. Her lesbian, puppy-like crush on Taeil was a bit more obvious than she would’ve liked, but she was far too nervous to even consider initiating anything between the two of them. 

The elevator chimed brightly with each floor that they passed, leaving Haechan at a complete loss for words. Taeil looked so composed, so effortlessly beautiful, reminding Haechan of the figment of her imagination that undoubtedly gave her one of the best orgasms in her life. 

She silently thanked her knees for not buckling at the sight of the other woman who stood only a few metres away from her. Her cheeks burned furiously at the thought of all the filthy things Taeil said to her in her dreams the night before, and wondered who she had to thank after getting to stand in this elevator right now. 

Abruptly snapping her out of her trance, Taeil stepped out of the elevator, two floors before her own. She turned slightly as the doors slid shut, giving a brief glance in Haechan’s direction, almost as if she were deliberately tempting her. “See you again.” 

As she adjusted the strap of the tote bag resting on her shoulder, Haechan couldn’t help but notice the distant clack of her heels as Taeil walked further and further away from her. 

The doors shut behind her, leaving Haechan alone to dwell upon their short interaction, as she let out a dreamy sigh. Haechan continued to muse about Taeil, secretly wanting to see the woman again, and to know more about her. Deep in thought, she wondered if Taeil felt the same way. 

Absolutely flustered and left speechless, Haechan knew she wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> find my twt [here](https://twitter.com/summersinjune)  
> 


End file.
